


Fate of Heat [MHA/HxH/Ass.Class./Reborn!/Shaman King/YuGiOh GX]

by Ultra4000



Category: Assassination Classroom, Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shaman King (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adventure, Anal Sex, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Bottom Shiota Nagisa, Bottom Todoroki Shouto, Casual Sex, Crew as Family, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute Shiota Nagisa, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Embedded Images, Erotica, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Family Bonding, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gangbang, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Horniness, Horny Kaminari Denki, Horny Teenagers, Horny Todoroki Shouto, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Manga & Anime, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Penises, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Recruitment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shotacon, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swingers, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Killua Zoldyck, Top Todoroki Shouto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra4000/pseuds/Ultra4000
Summary: Tsuna is destined to become a mafia boss, and is being tutored by Reborn to achieve that goal. After he gains his first crewmember Gokudera, Reborn tells Tsuna that he needs to go seek out more strong crewmembers. But Tsuna's a wimp, and there's no way he could recruit powerful allies by defeating them in battle. Perhaps he could win them over sexually...NOTE: Contains NSFW images! :D





	1. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! - Episode 1: Search For The Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "Juudaime" means "tenth [boss]" and is Gokudera's affectionate way of addressing his boss, Tsuna.
> 
> Contains oral sex. :D

**Episode 1: Search For The Guardians**

Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was known as No-Good Tsuna. A hopeless middle school student with terrible grades and a bleak future. Yet it was his destiny to become the boss of an Italian mafia family, and to achieve that goal, the baby assassin Reborn took him under his wing.

As part of his training, Tsuna took bullets to the head. After being shot by a special bullet from Reborn’s gun, Tsuna would gain adrenaline-fueled strength and tenacity, with an orange flame bursting from his forehead each time: Deathperation. His demeanor would change from a cowardly student into a confident warrior; he would take on any obstacle that stood in his way. And that’s precisely how he found himself face-to-face with a dynamite-wielding challenger in a heated battle.

The silver-haired bomber, Gokudera Hayato, unleashed a barrage of explosives at him. Tsuna would ordinarily run away. But in Deathperation mode, he used his bare hands to extinguish the fuse of every single stick of dynamite the bomber hurled at him.

The bomber knelt and bowed before Tsuna in defeat. He stared lovingly at his new boss with puppy dog eyes. “Juudaime!” he cried. “I’ll follow you! Command me to do anything!”

“Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength,” said Reborn. “Good job, Tsuna.”

“What’re you talking about?! I don’t need subordinates!” cried Tsuna.

“Well, you’ll need them if you’re going to eliminate the threat we face. You’ve got a hard path ahead of you, Tsuna,” Reborn said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the three of them sat in Tsuna’s bedroom. Reborn sat on the desk and continued to lecture Tsuna about his mafia destiny.

“I told you, I’m not gonna become a mafia boss!” Tsuna protested. “What threat is there?”

Reborn’s face turned dark. “There are villains who are planning world domination,” he said. “It is your destiny to stop them. You must uphold the Vongola Family's legacy for the good of the world.”

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. “Well...how am I going to do that? I don’t have any power.”

“Take this.” Reborn handed Tsuna a bottle of pills. “What are these?” Tsuna asked.

“These pills work the same way my bullets do,” Reborn explained. “Use them wisely.” He turned to Gokudera. “I leave it to you to prepare Tsuna in physical combat so that he’ll be ready to start recruiting.”

“Yes sir, Reborn-san,” Gokudera replied.

Despite Tsuna’s protests, Gokudera pulled the future Vongola boss into a separate room to practice. “Juudaime, you have to be prepared to persuade others to become your henchmen,” he advised. “Don’t worry, I’m here to help you.”

Tired of arguing, Tsuna gave in. “Alright, Gokudera-kun. Show me what to do.”

Gokudera opened the bottle that Reborn had given him. “First, take one of these. Once you’re in Deathperation, you’ll have to practice wielding that power.

Tsuna popped one of the pills in his mouth and gulped it down. Nothing seemed to happen after a few seconds. They waited a full minute before Gokudera asked, “Is it working, Juudaime?”

“Um…” said Tsuna, shifting nervously. “I’m not in Deathperation, but I do feel kinda different…”

“Maybe these pills have expired,” said Gokudera. “Reborn-san wouldn’t have made a mistake like that, though,” he wondered aloud. He didn’t seem to notice the bulge in his boss’s pants. While he was distracted reading the label, Tsuna was getting increasingly aroused.

“The list of ingredients seems off,” Gokudera said before he was interrupted by a loud noise. He turned to see Tsuna’s clothes being ripped off. “It worked!” Gokudera cried, but then he noticed something. Tsuna was stripped of everything except his boxers, but he was missing the usual flames on his forehead. He was shocked to see Tsuna tear off his boxers to reveal his fully erect penis.

“I need to fuck you right now, Gokudera-kun!” Tsuna roared. Before Gokudera could offer any protest, Tsuna brought his tip of his cock to Gokudera’s lips. He grabbed the back of the teen’s head and carefully pushed his dick past the lips.

It slid in easily, but Gokudera was nearly overwhelmed. It was too much for his senses: the taste of his precious boss’s pre-cum, the smell of his musk, the soft skin of his shaft. The guardian took it all in, his tongue writhing around the penis. Once he had adjusted to the delicate thing in his mouth, he slowly began to rock his head back and forth. Tsuna felt Gokudera’s puckered lips sliding around on his cock.

Gokudera pulled away to catch his breath, and he began to jack himself off. With his other hand, he grabbed Tsuna’s erection, slippery from pre-cum and his own saliva. His fingers began to glide across his boss’s shaft faster and faster. He now felt like he was really living up to his title as Tsuna’s right-hand man.

Tsuna decided it was his turn. He knocked his classmate to the ground and knelt in front of him. Without a word, he knelt in front of his guardian, frantically undid the front of Gokudera’s pants, and began to suck his dick. Gokudera nearly melted. “Ahh, Juudaime…” he mewled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Tsuna bobbed his head up and down, imitating what his lover had done moments ago. After a while, he instinctively knew that he had to turn up the heat. He started to suck harder and faster, taking the cock in deep. Gokudera couldn’t handle it.

“J-Juudaime!” Gokudera cried as he unloaded his cum.

Tsuna felt the warm fluid running down his throat. He released Gokudera’s dick, gasping for air. Looking back at the shiny, slick member, he licked the remaining cum off before giving the head a little kiss. He moved in to give his lover another kiss, this time on the lips. They shared a brief but very wet smooch before collapsing of exhaustion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They laid on the floor, panting and covered in sweat. Returning to his normal self, Tsuna slowly came back to his senses. Gokudera cuddled lovingly with Tsuna in a warm embrace. He gazed at his boss. The guardian’s eyes were no longer filled with puppy-like enthusiasm; after such a revelatory experience, they glimmered with lust.

“Juudaime,” he said, “I think we can forget the training.”

“Ehh?! Really?!” exclaimed Tsuna. “But why? Don’t I need it?”

“Well, you…” Gokudera blushed. “To be honest, I was starting to doubt your capability as a leader…but you just gave me the best orgasm of my life!” he cried. “You have an enormous source of power, Juudaime. You might be able to use this to your advantage.”

“How?” Tsuna asked, looking very confused.

“If you can’t defeat an opponent in battle, use your sexual skills to persuade them to become your henchmen,” Gokudera explained. “You’ll be able to win over powerful allies if you play to your strengths.”

Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, but the thought began to sink in. If he could win over some sexy allies, he could fuck any time he wanted. He started to grin.

Suddenly, being a mafia boss didn’t sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: PADM  
https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37240810
> 
> Thanks to Easy69 who helped me commission this picture! If you'd like to help contribute toward the commissions, please comment with your Discord tag and I'll message you. ^_^
> 
> Who will Tsuna recruit next time? We'll have to wait and see...
> 
> Next time - Episode 2: Invitation x And x Friend


	2. Hunter x Hunter - Episode 2: Invitation x And x Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains oral sex, anal sex. Our first threesome, yay!
> 
> Tsuna's Guardians so far: Gokudera

**Episode 2: Invitation x And x Friend**

Back at Tsuna’s house, Reborn began debriefing Tsuna on his mission. “In order for you to ascend to the role of the Tenth Vongola Boss, you and your Guardians will need to recover the Vongola Rings,” he explained.

Tsuna looked as confused as always. “What are those?”

“The Vongola Rings are a set of rings worn by the Vongola Guardians once a new successor is chosen,” Reborn explained. “You are supposed to inherit them, but...they have been stolen.”

“How are we supposed to find them and get them back?” Gokudera asked.

“I’m working on locating them,” the baby replied. “It may take me a while. However, in the meantime, you still have work to do: recruiting the members of your mafia family. I’m collecting a list of locations where I will send you to scout some strong fighters.”

“And you expect me to fight them and defeat them?!” Tsuna cried.

“Of course. The Famiglia must be strong, but you, as the tenth Vongola Boss, must be even stronger than them.”

Tsuna gulped. Gokudera put his hand on his boss’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Juudaime,” he said reassuringly. “I believe in you.” Tsuna returned a sly, knowing smile.

Reborn pulled out a map. “I’m sending you to take the Hunter Exam. It is an annual event that qualifies successful applicants to be members of the Hunter Association,” he said. “It requires great strength, dexterity, wit, and tactics to even reach the final phase of the test.”

“Why do I need to join this Hunter Association? And how am I supposed to pass this exam?”

“Oh, I don’t expect you to pass,” Reborn chuckled. “All you need to do is find someone who’s strong, defeat them in battle, and convince them to join you. With your Deathperation powers and Gokudera to help you, I am sure you’ll be able to recruit someone. I’ve even submitted applications for you and Gokudera already.”

The baby hitman pointed to a spot on the map. “You will leave immediately and head to this location. From there, you will be taken to the exam site.”

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The duo arrived at the location marked on the map. It seemed like an ordinary store, but once they informed the staff of their names, they were quickly escorted to the underground basement. Four bare concrete walls, with nothing between them but a cold hard floor. Empty — that is, until the examinees came flooding in.

Tsuna surveyed the crowd. There were at least a thousand applicants, and most of them looked huge. How was he going to stand any chance against these grown men?

Gokudera walked next to Tsuna, clinging to him protectively. Without warning, a short, white-haired boy bumped into them.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” the bomber spouted. No apology, response, or even recognition; the little kid just kept on walking. Gokudera was rather annoyed, but as Tsuna tried to calm him down, he let it go. It was hardly a reason to lose his composure in front of his beloved boss.

Now it was time for the exam to begin. Everyone directed their attention to the gaudy little man standing across the room. “Everyone, welcome to Phase 1 of the Hunter Exam,” he announced. Tsuna correctly assumed that he was the examiner.

“There are two hours before lunch,” the examiner declared. “Defeat five people before then. Grab their tags when you defeat them and see me when you have all five.”

“As soon as I shut the door, you may start.” The examiner left the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, applicants began to fall left and right. Tsuna and Gokudera looked around and watched in awe. Sparks of electricity flashed across the room. They were amazed by the sheer speed of it. Their eyes couldn’t keep up with the zaps and bolts of lightning, but they could hear the sounds of bodies hitting the floor.

Soon enough, only Tsuna and Gokudera were left standing. Suddenly, they saw one figure remaining. Across the room, the pale white-haired boy stood, face-to-face with the Vongola teens.

“Sucks for you,” Killua said in his usual snarky demeanor. “I’m the only one passing this year.” His body crackled with electricity. “Any last words?”

Tsuna was petrified, but Gokudera mustered up the courage. “Don’t attack,” he said. “We have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?” Killua seemed amused.

Tsuna followed Gokudera’s lead. “We’ll hand over our badges if you join my crew.”

“We’re looking to recruit powerful allies,” Gokudera continued, “and as you’ve just demonstrated, you are super strong.”

“And why would I want to join you?” the boy responded. “I’m just gonna take your badges after I knock you out. Do you think you can defeat me?”

“N-No way!” Tsuna stammered.

“Then what do you have to offer?” asked Killua.

“Well, allow us to show you,” Gokudera replied. He began to undress Tsuna, unzipping his pants and pulling out his boss’s dick. Killua’s face turned bright red. Tsuna hesitated for a moment, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were filled with resolve.

“Get me ready,” Tsuna commanded. Gokudera obeyed, grabbing Tsuna’s dick and shoving it into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, letting his lips run up and down the shaft. He pushed his face into Tsuna’s crotch and wrapped his lips around the base of the cock. Killua had to stop himself from drooling.

“That’s enough, Gokudera-kun,” Tsuna ordered. The right-hand man gently released the cock from his mouth and wiped away a trail of saliva with his forearm. By now, Killua’s bulge was showing. He was stunned by what he was seeing.

Gokudera knelt in front of Killua’s crotch and pulled the boy’s shorts down. The pale white dick sprung out, and he began to lick it. The young boy shivered. Gokudera swirled his tongue around the head a few times before wrapping his lips around the cock. He buried his face in Killua’s groin and took his entire length in. Meanwhile, Tsuna popped a pill in his mouth and gulped it down. He then put two fingers in his mouth and coated them in saliva.

This feels way too good, Killua thought. The blowjob was slutty and sloppy, and the sensation was driving him crazy. He was so focused on getting head from Gokudera that he wasn’t expecting to feel Tsuna’s fingers enter his anus. Tsuna slid them in all the way and gently scissored the boy’s channel until it began to loosen. Killua bucked his hips at first, but quickly got used to the sensation.

Once Tsuna had finished preparing the boy, he laid on the floor, his cock still glistening with saliva. Gokudera released Killua from his blowjob and slowly guided him down onto Tsuna. The boss spread Killua’s buttcheeks, and once the tip of his penis was aligned, he felt the hunter slam his ass down. The white-haired boy rode up and down on Tsuna’s pole, slowly increasing speed. He was moaning loudly with his eyes closed.

“Wow, you’re a natural, kid,” Tsuna said. He began to thrust into the boy’s anus, slamming his rod in deeper each time. The assassin was no longer grunting oohs and aahs. He was practically screaming for cock, wailing in ecstasy. Gokudera now had his dick out, and he shoved it into Killua’s open mouth, muffling his cries.

Finally, Killua couldn’t hold back any longer and let himself loose. He sprayed his seed onto himself, his white body now covered with even whiter semen. Tsuna’s penis slipped out of the asshole and spurted onto the hunter’s balls. Gokudera shot his load in Killua’s mouth, and to his surprise, the boy swallowed it all.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The three laid on the ground in the corner of the room, away from the unconscious bodies strewn about the floor. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other and nodded; they knew they had made a powerful ally. They handed over their badges to Killua, who threw them onto the pile he had collected.

When Killua finally picked himself up off the ground, he walked over to one of the defeated applicants. He took the shirt off of the body and used it to wipe the sweat and cum off of himself. Once he was fully dressed, he opened the door.

“That took an hour and a half. What happened to everyone else?” the examiner asked.

“They’re all asleep,” the white-haired boy replied. “It took me a while to collect all their tags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: PADM  
https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37240810
> 
> Thanks to Easy69 and Immortal_hxh_warrior who helped me commission this picture! If you'd like to help contribute toward the commissions, please comment with your Discord tag and I'll message you. ^_^
> 
> Who will Tsuna recruit next time? We'll have to wait and see...
> 
> Next time - Episode 3: Grown-Up Time


	3. Assassination Classroom - Episode 3: Grown-Up Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, Tsuna has recruited Gokudera Hayato and Killua Zoldyck. Who will join in this chapter? Hmm...
> 
> Contains oral sex, anal sex. This time around we get three couples!
> 
> Tsuna's Guardians so far: Gokudera, Killua

**Episode 3: Grown-Up Time**

“Where are we going next, Reborn-san?” Gokudera asked excitedly. 

“Kunugigaoka Middle School, Class 3-E,” Reborn stated. “They’re nicknamed the End Class, because they’re made up of the lowest ranked students. The entire school looks down on them as complete failures. You’ll have no trouble fitting in, Tsuna.”

Once Tsuna was done crying in the corner, the baby tutor continued. “These aren’t just average middle school delinquents,” he cautioned. “These kids, however innocent they may seem, have been training to become top-notch assassins.”

Hearing the word “assassin,” Killua’s ears perked up. “Hmm…” he mumbled to himself.

“Identify the one with the most potential and bring him back as a member of your crew,” Reborn directed. “Also, you’ll have to avoid getting caught by their teacher. According to my intel, their teacher is an unkillable super-being, capable of flying at Mach 20 speed.”

“Okay, now you’re really asking for the impossible,” Tsuna complained.

Reborn just smiled back at him. “I believe in you, Tsuna,” he replied flatly. 

“Don’t worry, Juudaime,” said Gokudera. “I have a plan.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Killua were huddled under a tree. They had arrived deep in the mountain forest, the very forest that Class 3-E used as its training grounds. According to Reborn, the class’s physical education class would be starting shortly. Tsuna and Killua watched as Gokudera finished raking the nearby area, spreading the leaves across the ground. 

“Okay Juudaime, the trap is set!” Gokudera said as he walked back over to Tsuna and Killua. “Now all we have to do is watch and wait for one of the students to fall for it.” He dusted his hands proudly. Tsuna offered praise.

Killua, though, couldn’t help but giggle. Sure, the leaves were the perfect material for camouflage, but a conspicuously dense layer of evenly spread leaves, that only appeared in this area, was painfully obvious. Nobody was really gonna fall for this, right?

“Well, you guys can sit here and wait,” Killua said. “I’d rather go out and catch my prey.”  
  
Tsuna nodded. “Okay Killua, just don’t get caught by the teacher,” he cautioned.

“Ba~ka!” Killua teased. “Of course I won’t get caught. I’ll be back soon.” With that, the boy sprinted off into the woods.

The remaining duo took off their clothes and hid among the trees, waiting for a student to come along. Soon enough, the time came. As soon as Gokudera sensed a rustling in the leaves, he cut a little rope, causing the buried net to spring up from beneath the leaves. “We got one!” Gokudera cheered. 

Tsuna walked over to the net to find a cute boy in a school uniform, wearing a little headband that held back his bluish-white hair. The student looked mildly angry. 

_ Damn it, Itona, _ the student thought to himself. _ How did you forget where we placed the traps? _ Then he suddenly realized. _ Wait, this isn’t one of our traps… _

Now Tsuna and Gokudera had cornered the boy. Itona stared at them, nervously sizing up these naked strangers. “He seems like a good fit,” Tsuna said. “Why don’t you try him out, Gokudera-kun?”

“Right away, Juudaime!” the right-hand man exclaimed. He approached the swinging net. “You’re free to go, once you make me cum!” He reached through the metal webbing and grabbed Itona’s head, and then gently pulled it towards his cock.

Itona’s mind was a blur. He was so overwhelmed by what had just happened that he didn’t even resist the erect penis that was headed for his lips. As it entered his mouth, he instinctively started to lick it, as if it were a lollipop. Gokudera closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. 

Slowly, Itona’s thoughts melted away, as he began to focus on the cock in his mouth. He never expected that anything like this would happen, and he was surprised to find that he enjoyed the taste. He didn’t know who this guy was, but for some reason it made it even sexier. He didn’t know why he had to suck the dick, or why he couldn’t stop himself. Somehow, it just felt right. 

“He’s doing a good job, Juudaime…” Gokudera uttered. Tsuna was already fondling himself while watching his guardian getting sucked. 

Just then, a figure swung down from the tree, and Tsuna yelped in terror. Gokudera’s eyes shot open. He saw a redhead in full camouflage gear, hanging upside down from one of the tree branches, who had captured Tsuna in a chokehold.

“Juudaime!” Gokudera cried. He took his cock out of Itona’s mouth, turning his attention to the boss. Itona stuck his arm through the net and reached out. He wanted that cock back in his mouth. He flailed his arm around, but to no avail. 

That’s when he recognized the redhead. “Karma!”

“You let your guard down,” Karma teased. “Now you have a hostage, and I have a hostage. I suggest you undo that net.

Gokudera tried to explain the situation, but he was too taken aback to even speak. With Karma’s arm around his neck, Tsuna made a split second decision. He turned toward Karma and kissed him. Karma blushed heavily, as did Gokudera. 

Tsuna wrapped his tongue around the redhead’s, and pressed their lips even closer together. Karma’s grip on Tsuna’s neck loosened. His body was heating up rapidly, and he was finding it hard to hold his breath. He couldn’t handle how moist and warm the sudden kiss was. As he felt his mouth being invaded by the intruder’s tongue, his hand slowly moved towards his crotch. 

Gokudera almost had a nosebleed from the sensual sight. Having been distracted, he was startled by the sudden feeling of a hand on his dick. Itona had grabbed the bomber’s package and was now jacking him off. Gokudera turned back to see that Itona had ripped all of his clothes off, and was now flashing his little pink asshole in his direction.

The guardian’s next movements felt almost involuntary. He poked his dick into Itona’s entrance and swiftly slid right in. The boys moaned in unison as Gokudera pushed in. 

Karma, now fully aroused, unzipped his pants to expose his throbbing erection. He broke away from Tsuna’s face and licked his lips before repositioning himself to hang lower from the branch. Now he was face to face with Tsuna’s throbbing cock. He took it into his mouth without hesitation, and Tsuna followed suit. As he slurped away, Karma couldn’t help but think back to his first 69. _ These lips, _ he thought to himself, _ are just as soft as Nagisa’s_.

Tsuna was starting to notice just how much he loved these strong, confident boys. Drool ran down his cheeks. Or was it Karma’s pre-cum? He didn’t care. Right now, the only thing that mattered was sucking cock and drinking cum.

They began to blow each other in tandem, each copying each other’s tongue movements. Tsuna was now focused on pleasuring his mate, and had stopped thrusting into the redhead’s face, so Karma reached around Tsuna’s waist with one arm. He put his hand on Tsuna’s hips and began to pull Tsuna toward him, forcing the boy’s cock deeper into his mouth. He could feel it reaching the back of his throat.

Gokudera felt his balls slapping against Itona’s plump, soft ass through the net. From the sounds of moaning, he could tell that his length was driving Itona wild. The erotic noises only turned him on more, and he drilled into Itona’s ass over and over. He knew he couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer.

None of the boys were paying any attention to the slight rustling in the nearby foliage. There, spying through a peephole in the bushes, was Nagisa. He had seen everything. 

He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he confront the intruders, or alert the teachers? Whatever he decided, surely he needed to do _ something _. But he couldn’t look away. He was enthralled by the scene. The intruders themselves were sexy, and seeing the pleasure on Itona-kun’s face and watching Karma-kun sensually sucking off a stranger was making his pants uncomfortable. 

He reached down to touch himself. His cock began to twitch as he felt the fingers wrap around it. Nagisa was loving the sensation -- that is, until he realized that the hand in his crotch wasn’t his own. As he looked down and saw the pale white fingers that were stroking him, he felt a sharp fingernail pressing against his neck.

“Spying on us, huh?” Killua teased. “Sorry, but now I have to make sure that you don’t snitch on us.” Already naked himself, he pulled the student’s pants down in one swift motion.

Ordinarily, Nagisa would have tried to free himself, his assassin instincts taking over. This time, however, he could sense Killua’s aura, and knew that he was no match for his captor. His body, seemingly resigned to its fate, relaxed completely which allowed his mind to focus on the physical pleasure. Killua noticed the boy’s vulnerability immediately, and knew that he no longer needed his sharp claw. He used his now free hand to gently rub Nagisa’s smooth ballsack while continuing to pump the boy’s cute little cock.

Once Killua heard Nagisa’s whimpers of pleasure, he knew he was ready. He laid the boy down on the soft grass and pushed the tip of his cock into the boy’s asshole. Nagisa felt the head of the cock pushing deeper and deeper into his ass. Soon, he felt the whole length ramming into him. Each thrust was an impact that sent waves of pleasure throughout Nagisa’s body. His own cock pulsed and dripped pre-cum as Killua gradually increased his pace.

The hunter wrapped his arms around the blue-haired boy’s torso and gripped him tightly. He could go even faster now, and after a while, Nagisa could no longer distinguish individual thrusts. What felt like the speed of a jackhammer, combined with the warmth from Killua’s body, gave Nagisa a sensation that was too much to bear.

Killua wasn’t going to last long either. Reaching his climax, he gave a final thrust and pushed his entire length inside. For a brief moment, the assassins felt as if they were one -- their bodies pressed together, writhing in pleasure, their ballsacks kissing. 

With his cock now buried to the hilt, Killua grazed Nagisa’s prostate with the tip of his cock, and he filled his lover’s channel with his hot cum. The sudden sensation was too much for Nagisa to handle. He came harder than he ever had before, his semen shooting into the air and landing on the soft grass. Both of them cried out in bliss. 

Killua’s eyes were shut tightly, and when he opened them, he was surprised to see his lover leaning in for a deep kiss. They mashed their tongues together and slobbered as they rode out their ecstasy together.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna sat under the tree, exhausted from his escapade. Gokudera kneeled next to him.

“You looked so sexy blowing that redhead, Juudaime!” Gokudera drooled.

Tsuna stared down at the grass, disheartened. “I did the best I could, but he didn’t want to join us. I thought he was enjoying it.”

Gokudera tried to comfort his boss. “I’m sure he did enjoy it, Juudaime. When I was fucking that other boy, he seemed really into it too. We just have to keep trying.”

Tsuna sighed. “I suppose I don’t blame them for wanting to stay. School is important, after all.”

Gokudera nodded and smiled. “Cheer up, Juudaime! Maybe Killua had some success.”

Just then, they heard a noise as it echoed through the forest. Tsuna thought it sounded like Killua’s voice. He wondered if his other Guardian had succeeded in his mission.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagisa sat across from Koro-sensei in the teachers’ lounge. “Please, Koro-sensei!” he pleaded. Killua sat beside the student, keeping a straight face. 

“Hmm...I understand this would be good training for you, but I can’t just let you skip class. What would I tell the principal?” The teacher squirmed.

“You could just fake the records,” Killua mumbled. “Anyway, aren’t you an octopus?”

“Don’t call me octopus!” the yellow being replied. “Please call me Koro-sensei.” He turned back to his student. 

“Nagisa-kun, there can be no doubt that you have a gift for assassination. But your courage is fraught with desperation. You’re taking your own safety and dignity too lightly. To what end should you use your talents, and for whom?”

He paused. “Re-examine these questions, and then we’ll talk again. Until then, you must remain in class 3-E.”

“We don’t have time to wait around,” Killua started to grumble, but he noticed a glint in Nagisa’s eye.

_ Koro-sensei’s Weak Point #5: Boobs _

“Koro-sensei, maybe I could interest you in this?” Nagisa pulled out a playing card and waved it in the teacher’s face. On it was a picture of a girl with golden skin, sitting in a bathtub. The bubbles barely concealed her breasts. Koro-sensei’s eyes comically popped out of his head.

Killua was shocked. _That’s the card I got from Greed Island!_ _When did he get the chance to take it from my pocket? How did I not notice?_ But even though his mind was racing, a sinister smirk slowly grew across his face. The boy had more potential than he first thought.

The octopus reached out and grabbed the card with one of his tentacles before quickly turning his back. “Just this once,” he murmured. “Go.”

The assassins sprinted down the school hallway. Shortly before reaching the exit, Nagisa hesitated and came to a stop. Killua glanced over his shoulder. “Come on, we’re leaving!” he called out.

“Is it really okay for me to join you?” Nagisa asked. He stared at the floor, fidgeting nervously.

“Your teacher just said it was okay. What are you worried about?” Killua replied. 

“No, I mean...are you really okay with having me?”

Killua stopped, then turned to the boy. “It isn’t about what’s okay. It’s about whether you’re coming or not.” He extended his hand. “Are you ready to join us?”

Nagisa couldn’t be happier. He looked up at the young hunter and smiled, taking him by the hand. His classmates were still studying for finals, but to him, spring break had just come early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: PADM  
https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37240810
> 
> Thanks to Easy69, Immortal_hxh_warrior, kp539000, and Masa who helped me commission this picture! If you'd like to help contribute toward the commissions, please comment with your Discord tag and I'll message you. ^_^
> 
> Nagisa has now joined Tsuna's crew! I wonder who's next...
> 
> Next time - Episode 4: Climax


	4. My Hero Academia - Episode 4: Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait everybody! There were a lot of factors that significantly delayed my progress on this chapter, but it's the longest one yet, so hopefully that makes up for it. 
> 
> Even though this chapter is titled "Climax," there's still plenty of chapters lined up, and many more pics of cute boys, so keep on reading!
> 
> Tsuna's Guardians so far: Gokudera, Killua, Nagisa
> 
> Contains masturbation, oral sex, anal sex. We've got some raw, dirty fucking, as well as some sweet, romantic, raw, dirty fucking. Oh, and did I mention "gangbang?"

**Episode 4: Climax**

Tsuna’s group began to make their way down the mountain. They needed to make it back to base before nightfall. Looking ahead, Gokudera spotted the wide layer of treetops at the base of the mountain. They would have to make their way through the forest to get back home.

“Stay on your guard,” Tsuna warned. “We’re not out of the woods yet!”

Killua and Nagisa rolled their eyes. Gokudera mustered a forced chuckle.

The group continued to run when suddenly, Tsuna tripped on a small rock, sending himself flying. Terrified, he screamed as he tumbled downhill. Reacting quickly, Killua tried to catch up to him, but he lost sight once Tsuna rolled through the bushes. Once the trio reached the forest at the bottom of the mountain, they quickly surveyed the immediate area. They found no sign of him.

“Juudaime!” Gokudera cried. The guardians were now missing their leader.

Even Nagisa was in unfamiliar territory, having rarely ventured outside his school grounds. Unbeknownst to him, the wooded area they now found themselves in was home to a different school. This forest was the site of an academy training camp, where young hero students came to hone their superpowers. As luck would have it, the top first-year class had just settled in at a nearby cabin. They, too, had no idea who they were about to encounter. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna finally stopped rolling and collapsed. He was completely disoriented, surrounded by trees in every direction. As soon as he rose to his feet, he looked around, only to find himself face to face with three teenage boys in uniform.

“HEY! ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE LOSERS FROM THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS?!”

“Calm down, Bakugou. You can’t just accuse people of being villains. That’s not very manly.”  
  
“Yeah Bakugou, Kirishima’s right. Besides, look at this guy. He’s totally not a villain.”

Tsuna stared blankly at them until he finally processed what was happening. “That’s right, I’m not a villain!” he exclaimed, flailing his arms. “Please don’t hurt me!”

“If you’re not from the League of Villains, then why are you here?” Bakugou grunted.

Tsuna gulped, trying to calm his nerves. “I’m here to recruit,” he responded. “I’m looking for the most powerful fighters to be my allies.”

“Hah?!” Bakugou yelled, taking a step forward. “No one is stronger than me! But why would I team up with a shrimp like you?!”

Tsuna sighed. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pill, and swallowed it. Once he was in Hyper Dying Will mode, he turned back to face them. Bright orange flames emanated from his hands.

Kirishima’s face lit up. “Wow! His Quirk is like Bakugou’s!” he shouted.

“Are you challenging us to a fight?” Kaminari asked nervously.

Tsuna paused. “Not a challenge of pure strength, but a challenge of stamina,” he announced. “If I outlast you, will you consider joining my crew?”  
  
Bakugou scoffed. “You won’t have to worry about that. I could beat you at ANY contest!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Guardians continued to hunt for their leader. 

“Gokudera-san, over there!” Nagisa said excitedly, as he looked through his binoculars. Far away in the distance, a dim orange glow could be seen through the treetops.

Killua perked up. “That must be from his flames!” he said. “Let’s go!”

The trio headed off toward Tsuna. “I wonder what he’s doing,” Gokudera muttered.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A drop of pre-cum had welled up, and remained perfectly perched at the very tip of Tsuna’s erection. The Vongola boss was holding up very well so far. Kirishima’s cock throbbed as it grazed the roof of his mouth. Tsuna noticed the tightly shut eyes and clenched shark teeth. It certainly sounded like the moaning rock-hard boy was enjoying it. Surely the redhead would give in soon. 

Tsuna sucked and licked the shaft with confidence. Kirishima’s member was the stiffest and roughest he had ever come across, but by now he had sucked a few cocks and knew just how to swirl his tongue. This was nothing he couldn’t handle.

Or so he thought, until the angry bomber knocked him flat onto his back. 

As Tsuna fell, Kirishima’s dick slipped out of his mouth. It was quickly replaced, however, when Kaminari grabbed Tsuna’s head and inserted his cock. Tsuna could taste the boy’s delicious pre-cum as he felt the member slide all the way in. He reached out for Kirishima’s cock, continuing to stroke it as he lay on the ground. 

Despite being taken aback by the boys’ roughness at first, Tsuna had managed to regain his sexual stride. But his confidence was shattered once he saw Bakugou, fully naked and fully erect, towering over him. He felt the menacing blonde’s tip, burrowing into his asshole. His eyes widened.

“Heh! You might be able to handle those two, but you won’t withstand my attack!” 

Without warning, Bakugou thrust in and immediately began pounding fiercely. Tsuna’s eyes shut instantly. Even in his stronger form, he quickly realized that he wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t think anyone could fuck him this hard, or this fast. Pre-cum ran down his dick.

Kirishima came all over Tsuna’s face, unable to hold back any longer. Kaminari couldn’t either, and he released a shockwave of cum. Tsuna felt a tingling feeling in his mouth. Despite all his willpower, he knew it was over. He clenched his asshole and shot a white ribbon into the air.

“You came already? What a weakling!” Bakugou taunted. “Now you’re gonna take my load, and you’re gonna like it!” With a final push, and a primal roar, he blasted his spicy hot semen inside.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna felt the cock withdraw. He released all of his tension and rolled flat onto his back, exhausted and covered in electrified cum. His anus was still burning, and it started to leak Bakugou’s rocket fuel. Tsuna weakly turned his head to catch a glimpse of Kaminari’s dazed grin, and heard Kirishima’s voice.

“Bakugou, where are you going? You should thank our visitor for giving us a good time.”

“Hmph, you were a decent fuck, that’s all,” Bakugou grunted. “Now get out of here, loser!” 

“That’s not very manly of you,” Kirishima scolded.

“Who cares?! Hurry up and grab the electric bastard, we’re leaving.” Bakugou stormed away. Heaving a sigh, Kirishima picked up Kaminari and reluctantly followed suit. 

Tsuna lay helplessly on the ground, now abandoned and alone in the woods. He was losing consciousness, but after a while, he noticed a shadow creeping over him. Something was now beside him. The last thing Tsuna felt as he faded out was the stranger’s hands, placed on his chest and torso. They felt gentle and comforting, but he couldn’t help but wonder:

Why did one hand feel warm and the other one feel cool?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Todoroki checked the boy’s pulse. This was certainly not a situation he ever expected to be in, but from the moment he had seen the body lying there, he knew he had to do something. The sight of this naked boy covered in cum was a big turn-on, but more importantly, he thought he might be injured. He was relieved to know that the boy had simply passed out.

But what to do now? He pondered. Surely the safest option would be to bring the boy back to the camp grounds, but the teachers definitely wouldn’t approve of taking him back with no clothes. Todoroki decided to take off his shirt and use it to wipe off the cum and sweat. He then wrapped it around Tsuna’s waist. Now the boy looked a little more decent.

Suddenly, Todoroki heard footsteps. Someone was rapidly approaching. Could it be the villains he had been warned about? He quickly stood up and tried to brace himself for battle.

Soon, the figure emerged from the trees.

“Juudaime!” Gokudera bawled. He rushed toward Tsuna, with Killua and Nagisa not far behind, and the three of them kneeled next to the boss. Tears of joy ran down Gokudera’s face, some of them even dripping onto his boss’s chest. 

Todoroki was too surprised and confused to react. The right-hand man looked back at him.

“So you rescued Juudaime?! You’re a hero!”

Todoroki maintained his calm, neutral expression. “I just found him lying here.”

Avoiding eye contact, he cast his chilly gaze into the distance, but Gokudera stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Please! How can we repay you?” He clasped his hands and pleaded.

The hero turned to face Gokudera once more, and gazed deeply into his eyes. The bomber blushed. 

_ Oh no, _ Gokudera thought. _ My allegiance is to Juudaime, but...this guy is really sexy! _

He was trying to find words to say, but before he could, Todoroki grabbed him and pulled him into a deep, long kiss. The hero slowly closed his eyes and began to wrap his arms around Gokudera’s body, and soon the teen did the same. They held close, each running their hands down the other’s back, pressing and rubbing their lips together. 

Nagisa started to turn red. Killua watched intently. Both of them put a hand down the front of their shorts. They each caught a glimpse of the other and grinned.

Eventually, Tsuna regained consciousness. He opened his eyes, sat up, and saw Killua and Nagisa. They were back! He quickly looked around and was greeted by the sight of his right-hand man kissing and fondling someone. Gokudera was back too! 

He rose to his feet and approached the pair, who broke their kiss. 

“You found my Guardians!” Tsuna exclaimed. He bowed and thanked him profusely.

Todoroki looked down at the ground. “It’s the least I could do.”

Tsuna smiled at the hero. “Will you join us?” 

Todoroki was silent, still looking down. 

“Umm… are you okay?” Tsuna asked. He thought the hero was considering his offer and making a decision, but he soon realized it wasn’t that. The shirt wrapped around his waist had fallen, leaving his dangling penis exposed, and the hero was staring at it. Once Tsuna realized, he turned bright red and covered his crotch with his hands. 

But that wasn’t going to stop Todoroki. He dropped to his knees, gently moved the hands out of the way, and started to lick Tsuna’s dick. 

Tsuna moaned, and immediately his member started to grow. Once it had stiffened fully, Todoroki took the whole thing in his mouth. He closed his eyes and listened to Tsuna’s adorable noises. The boy’s shy, embarrassed moans reminded him of Deku’s.

Nagisa and Killua had crawled toward each other in order to sit side by side. They had removed their shorts and were now furiously jacking each other off while spectating.

After sucking for a while, Todoroki felt a tap on his shoulder. He released the member from his lips and turned to look over his shoulder. Gokudera was sitting naked on the ground with his legs wide open, proudly displaying his long erection. He looked back at Tsuna, who nodded encouragingly.

Todoroki crawled over to the gray-haired teen and presented his ass. As he spread his buttcheeks, he felt Gokudera’s fingers pop inside to stretch the hole. Once the fingers were gone and the tip touched his sphincter, he impaled himself. He was now riding in Gokudera’s lap, bouncing up and down on his pole. The teens began to grunt and moan together. 

Todoroki opened his eyes for a moment, only to find himself staring down the barrel of Tsuna’s gun once again. The boy shoved it back into his mouth, muffling his noises. He could swear that it was even bigger and harder than before. He then felt Tsuna touch the back of his head and gently push, guiding his head into the boss’s crotch. Todoroki could feel Tsuna’s erection slipping further and further into his mouth.

Killua and Nagisa decided they weren’t gonna sit this one out. They sat themselves in front of the hero and began to lick his cock while stroking themselves. Noticing the tongues in his crotch, Todoroki held his hips still, and Gokudera began to thrust instead. This allowed Nagisa to run his tongue from the hero’s balls up to the top of his shaft and back down again. Meanwhile, Killua took Todoroki’s tip into his mouth. He sucked it hungrily while moaning loudly, unashamed of his own sluttiness. 

Tsuna no longer had the energy to hold back, and he creamed for the third time that day. The jizz pushed past Todoroki’s lips and ran down his chin. Shortly after, Gokudera slammed in one last time and fired his load in the hero’s ass, shooting his seed directly at his prostate. The sensation rocked Todoroki’s body, and his towering cock violently erupted. He plastered Killua and Nagisa’s faces, and his hot milk dribbled into their open mouths. The rest of it spilled out from the tip and slowly oozed like magma down his shaft. The assassins licked Todoroki’s cum from each other’s faces and engaged in a passionate kiss before finally finishing themselves off.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Now all of them were lying on the ground, naked and covered in cum. As they stared up at the canopy of treetops, Tsuna and his crew started to talk with the hero. They explained their mission and Tsuna recounted his gangbang episode. They were fascinated to learn about U.A. and listen to Todoroki’s personal story.

Eventually, the hero asked them bluntly.

“Can I come with you?”

“Ehh?!” Tsuna replied. “But aren’t you in school, studying to become a hero?”

The hero’s expression grew serious. “I still want to become a hero. But I’ll never follow the path that my father wants for me,” he explained. “That bastard of a father… I’ll rise to the top the way I want to.” 

He paused. “And I want to join you.”

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, who gave him a reassuring look. The boss sat up, leaned over to Todoroki, and gave him a kiss. He couldn’t be happier with his new recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: PADM  
https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37240810
> 
> Thanks to Easy69, Immortal_hxh_warrior, kp539000, and TBK who helped me commission this picture! I'm very sorry that the picture for this chapter is censored, but the artist has asked me to not publish the uncensored version. I hope that in the future he will allow me to share it with everyone. :)
> 
> Where is Tsuna's crew headed next time? Stay tuned!
> 
> Next time - Episode 5: Perfect Unity


	5. Shaman King - Episode 5: Perfect Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's Guardians so far: Gokudera, Killua, Nagisa, Todoroki
> 
> Contains oral sex, anal sex. And lots of it.
> 
> Tsuna's crew is now up to four Guardians. I wonder how many boys they will meet this time...

**Episode 5: Perfect Unity**

“Well done, Tsuna,” Reborn chirped. “Not only did you succeed in your mission, you even recruited a fourth Guardian along the way.”

“Where are we headed next, Reborn-san?” Gokudera asked excitedly.

Reborn scratched his chin. “Well, I’ve run out of locations to send you for recruitment, and I’m trying to scout more.”

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief. “Does this mean we get to take a break?”

“Kind of,” his tutor replied. He pulled out a map and showed it to Tsuna. “I want you to take your new Guardians to this hot spring bathhouse.” He tossed the map toward Tsuna, who barely caught it in a panicked frenzy.

Reborn continued. “Spend the day there and get to know your recruits a little bit better.” He winked at Tsuna. “Team bonding is important.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Is this the right place?” Todoroki asked.

Nagisa nodded. “Seems like it. Look at the sign!”

“Funbari Hot Springs,” Gokudera read. “Yep, this is it. Juudaime, are you ready to head inside?”

When Tsuna and company walked in the door, they were met by a girl at the entrance. Her name was Anna, though they would never hear her introduce herself. She wore a red bandana on her head and a blue rosary necklace. Tsuna thought she was pretty, but could sense a somewhat unwelcoming vibe from her.“Hello, miss,” Tsuna asked sheepishly. “We’re here for the hot spring.”

After looking Tsuna up and down, she scoffed and turned her back to the visitors. “Follow me.” Anna led the boys down the hallway until they reached the changing room. She silently gestured them inside, closing the door behind them. Gokudera put his ear to the door and listened for her footsteps. Once he was convinced she had walked away, he nodded to Tsuna. Each of the boys grabbed a towel from the wall and began to strip.

Nagisa tapped Tsuna on the shoulder. “Boss…” he started. He hesitated for a bit and looked away. “Can I...ask you something?”

“Of course!” Tsuna smiled. He gestured to the rest of his crew. “Go on ahead, we’ll meet you inside.” The rest of the boys nodded and quickly disrobed before proceeding to the hot spring. Now Nagisa was alone with his boss.

“So, Nagisa-kun, what did you want to--”

Tsuna paused as he felt something poking him down below.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Gokudera entered the room first and looked inside. To his surprise, the bath was not empty. In the middle of the steaming waters stood Ren, with his eyes closed and his mouth open. In front of him, Horohoro and Yoh were on their knees, their faces buried in his crotch. 

Gokudera was shocked. Killua looked amused. Todoroki remained unfazed.

Horohoro was licking and kissing Ren’s ballsack when he realized that someone had entered the room. He quickly pulled Yoh’s head off of Ren’s cock, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the dick and Yoh’s lips. As Yoh gasped for air, he opened his eyes and looked at Horohoro, softly whimpering for cock. He stuck out his tongue and continued to lick Ren’s tip. The Ainu tapped him on the shoulder and nervously motioned at him to stop.

Ren opened his eyes and looked down at his shaman teammates. “How dare you stop before I’m finished!” he barked, but before he could continue, he was interrupted. 

“Well, this is interesting,” Killua taunted. “The sign out front didn’t say this was a gay bathhouse.”

Yoh had turned a bright red from being caught in the act. He hid behind Ren, who was stubborn enough to fire back at Killua with his dick still proudly erect. 

“And what business is it of yours what we’re doing?” the short boy retorted. “None of this concerns you!” Beside him, Horohoro offered a cheerful smile but was nervously sweating. 

Gokudera’s shocked expression turned into a mischievous grin. “We paid to come and relax in the hot spring,” Gokudera argued, “And you’re doing something you’re not supposed to be doing in here. I bet that girl in the hallway wouldn’t like it if we told her what we saw you doing…” 

“No, please don’t tell Anna!” Yoh blurted. Ren shot him an irritated look.

“Well, we’re not gonna stay quiet. Not for free,” Gokudera replied. He let his towel fall to the floor, revealing his erect member. “You’ll need to offer us something in return.” Both he and Killua smirked.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna watched Nagisa’s towel fall to the floor. He had been marveling at the boy’s beautiful blue hair. He didn’t think the boy could get any cuter, but his heart nearly skipped a beat as he glanced down at Nagisa’s cute little dick.

The bluenette knelt down and began to lick Tsuna’s balls. Tsuna noticed how tenderly Nagisa used his tongue. He started to moan as Nagisa kissed and suckled at his testicles. The boy didn’t waste much time before taking the cock in his mouth.

Tsuna closed his eyes and threw his head back as he exploded, pouring semen down the boy’s throat. He could hear Nagisa gulp and swallow before eventually gasping for air. Both of them panted heavily. When Tsuna finally came back to reality, he opened his eyes and looked down at the boy. 

He wanted to see Nagisa’s adorable face covered in his cum, or better yet, a really slutty expression. He wasn’t expecting to see a mischievous grin. There was a glimmer in Nagisa’s eye.

The assassin tackled his boss to the ground. Tsuna now sensed an entirely different energy radiating from the boy. It was almost sinister. He was startled, and even though he found Nagisa’s sudden confidence really hot, he was still slightly apprehensive. Was he about to get dominated for the first time?

Before he could brace himself, Nagisa penetrated him, suddenly and swiftly. Tsuna hadn’t even sensed anything near his butt. He had never taken it up the ass before, and he barely had time to adjust, but strangely, it didn’t hurt. Nagisa’s penis had entered him so quickly and so smoothly that it almost felt slippery. The sensation of the snake slithering in his sphincter made Tsuna wriggle and squirm. He felt like Nagisa was turning into him into a serpent.

Nagisa licked his lips as he thrust in again and again. He reached down and started to rub Tsuna’s member. Eventually his fingers formed around his boss’s erection and began to pump it. Tsuna had barely had any time to recover from his last orgasm, and yet he found himself spewing white again. Nagisa cried out, and Tsuna finally discovered what it felt like to have hot semen filling his anus.

The two of them collapsed. Nagisa’s dominant energy had faded. He curled up in his boss’s lap, feeling relaxed. After he had a moment to calm down, he looked up at Tsuna.

“I’m sorry, boss. Did I go too far?”

Tsuna shook his head and smiled. “No, you were really good!” The blue-haired boy let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

“Let’s wash ourselves off and then join the others in the spring!” Tsuna continued. After heading to the showers to rinse, the boys grabbed their towels and walked to the door of the hot spring. 

As Nagisa reached for the door, he thought he could hear a faint noise. It sounded like moaning. He poked his head in the door, and immediately, he knew where it was coming from. There, bathed in the steam from the spring, he saw six naked boys fornicating on the floor.

Gokudera had paired off with Yoh. He held Yoh’s legs open and slammed into him repeatedly, ramming his long hard dick into the boy’s anus over and over. Yoh kept begging for more, and his cries grew louder and louder. He couldn’t resist jacking himself off. He desperately needed to cum.

Next to them, Killua was thrusting into Ren’s hole when he felt a spark run up his spine. He looked at the teen twitching underneath him. All of Ren’s arrogance had vanished. He was on all fours and pushing his ass in the air, backing himself onto Killua’s cock. “J-just because I’m letting you d-do this…” Ren grunted, “doesn’t m-mean that I...like it…ah!”

“Oh, really?” Killua teased. “It seems like doggystyle is your favorite.” He leaned down to whisper in Ren’s ear. “Lucky for you, it’s mine too.” He licked the nape of Ren’s neck, making the boy shiver in bliss. 

Todoroki had taken a little stool from the showers. He sat on the stool and Horohoro was in his lap, and by now he was balls deep. He had already cum once, and his continued thrusts pushed his semen into Horohoro’s asshole, lubing up his inner channel. The shaman could feel the hero gaining speed, the slick member gliding in and out of him even faster. 

“Does it feel good?” Todoroki asked. His expression was calm and gentle.

By contrast, Horohoro’s face was scrunched and twisted in pleasure. His eyes were shut and his jaw hung open, except for the occasional cries of “Fuck me!” and “Yeah, right there!” He looked down at his cock and saw that it was leaking fluid, even though it hadn’t been touched yet. 

Ren didn’t want to give in to his lustful hunger, or show any sign of weakness. He closed his eyes to focus and tried to contain himself, but he couldn’t ignore the sounds of his friends moaning. Horohoro was talking really dirty, and Yoh was so enraptured that his noises weren’t even coherent anymore. 

He was enjoying the sensation but getting worried. He was starting to love it too much. The atmosphere of pleasure was beginning to sway him. And all the while, Killua was humping faster and faster. The end was near.

Gokudera let out a loud final grunt. Yoh could feel his back passage filling up with Gokudera’s semen, and cried out as he released his own. Even after the initial spurts flew out, it continued to drip from his member like a leaky faucet.

Meanwhile, cum spewed out of Horohoro’s dick. He could feel the liquid running down his shaft and balls, eventually trickling down the other teen’s shaft as it continued to ram in. Suddenly, Horohoro gasped. _His cock just pushed my own cum into my asshole! _

Sure enough, his colon was filled with the warmth of his fresh milk. As Todoroki reached his second orgasm, he locked lips with Horohoro. The two remained frozen for a while as they shared their moment of intense ecstasy. Now, the shaman was full of their combined juices. 

Ren could no longer put up a fight. Killua drove his cock in even further, and it was finally too much for the purple-haired boy to bear. Now that Ren had been completely dominated, he gave in to his pleasure at last. As Killua unloaded his balls inside, Ren fired off short, rapid bursts of hot white cum that flew into the air.

\---------------------------------------------------------

All eight were now sitting in the hot spring in a circle. Horohoro sighed as the water soothed his tired muscles.

“So how about it? Wanna join us?” Killua asked, wading over to Ren. He pressed his body against the Chinese boy’s side. Ren blushed heavily.

“Well…” Yoh looked away. “I would love to join you guys, but I have to stay here and run the hot spring. Anna will kill me if I leave.” 

Tsuna nodded and smiled, but couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll join you!” Horohoro offered. He put his arm around Ren’s shoulder. “Right, Ren?”

“Hmph. Fine.” The boy pouted and folded his arms.

Yoh giggled. “Well, I’m happy that worked out.” He turned to his shaman pals and gave them each a kiss. “I’m gonna miss you guys. Be sure to come back and fuck me again, alright?”

Tsuna smiled. “We’ll definitely be back to visit.” 

Yoh smiled back, and everyone got up to leave. They got dressed once more and made their way to the door. When they stepped out of the onsen, however, they were surprised to see Anna standing in the hallway, with a packed suitcase. She threw it at Yoh.

“Anna, what’s this?” Yoh asked.

“I can run the hot spring while you’re gone. Take your stuff and go. This adventure will be good training for you, too.” She turned to walk away, then paused. “I packed a camera in there. When you come back, I want to see videos of everything you did.”

“Uhh...Anna?” Yoh asked nervously. “You weren’t spying on us when we were in there, were you?”

“Everything,” the girl growled. She marched away without another word.

Yoh turned back to the others and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, I guess that settles it,” he said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: PADM  
https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37240810
> 
> Which new series is gonna be introduced in the next chapter? Can you guess?
> 
> Next time - Episode 6: Schooling the Master


	6. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 6: Schooling the Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's Guardians so far: Gokudera, Killua, Nagisa, Todoroki, Yoh, Horohoro, Ren
> 
> Contains oral sex, anal sex. And lots of it.
> 
> Last time, Tsuna and his crew encountered a trio of shamans. Who will they meet this time...?

**Episode 6: Schooling the Master**

“Okay Tsuna, time for more training.”   
  
“What?! Come on, Reborn-san,” Tsuna whined. “I don’t like training…”

Reborn smiled. “Well, at least you’ll have company. I’m sending all of your Guardians to train with you.”

“Great idea, Reborn-san!” Gokudera cheered. “This sounds awesome!”

“Bo~ring,” came a voice. Killua sat in the corner, playing with his yo-yos. “You send us to two lame schools, a hot spring, and now you want us to train? When do we get to do the dangerous stuff?”

The hitman turned to the boy. “Killua, I’ve decided that you don’t need training,” he said flatly, “You will be staying here with me. I have a separate mission for you.”

“A mission?” The hunter’s ears perked up. “Now this sounds exciting! Where am I going?”

Reborn maintained his innocent, childlike smile. “A school.” 

Killua collapsed comically. “Forget it, I’m not going!” he snapped. “Even training’s more fun than school.”

“Alright then, I’ll send Todoroki.”

The hero glanced down at Reborn. “A stealth mission?” he asked. “What do I have to do?”

“It’s important that we recruit a summoner,” the hitman stated. “One who can summon powerful familiars, and preferably one who can control multiple beings simultaneously.” He pulled out a map. 

“This is Duel Academy. It’s an institution dedicated to educating children about a card game. I’m sending you there to scout the best duelist you can find and bring him back as a Guardian.”

“But how will I know who the best player is? I don’t even know the rules of their card game.”

Reborn smirked. “Don’t worry, they don’t either. Just observe them, you’ll figure it out.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

The road leading up to the famed Duel Academy was a straight, direct pathway cutting through an otherwise verdant forest. Night had fallen, and under cover of darkness Todoroki walked leisurely toward the site of his mission, bordered by two tall walls of greenery. On the way, he suddenly stopped to stare at one particular bush. “Nagisa, you can come out of hiding,” he said calmly.

The young assassin sighed. He sheepishly poked his head out of the bush. “Was I that obvious?” 

Todoroki stared back blankly. “Why did you decide to tail me?”

“N-no, it’s not that,” the boy stammered. “Reborn sent me to follow you.”

“He doesn’t think I can handle this alone,” Todoroki muttered. Nagisa just shrugged.

The two continued on until they reached the dormitories. They scoped the premises until they spotted an open window several floors up. “Reborn said that this one is home to the strongest duelists,” Todoroki said. He used his ice power to conjure a pillar underneath their feet, gently lifting them to the window. 

Todoroki climbed inside first, and what he saw in the room surprised him. There was nothing unusual about the room itself -- a standard dormitory room with desks and a wooden bunk bed -- but he noticed a naked, brown-haired boy in the bottom bunk. He appeared to be masturbating, leaning over the torso of a pale black-haired boy who was fast asleep.

Jaden was immersed in his fantasy world, silently stroking his hard cock in the shadows. Seeing his dick merely inches away from Chazz’s face was thrilling. Suddenly, hearing the noise from the window, he looked up and panicked. The figure was starting to approach him. 

“Who are you? What are you doing in here?” Jaden whispered.

Todoroki loomed over him. “What are  _ you _ doing in here?” he replied flatly.

Jaden quickly shushed him. “Please don’t wake him up,” he whispered, pointing to Chazz. “He’ll never forgive me if he finds out!”

Todoroki nodded in response, and Jaden breathed a sigh of relief -- but then he saw Todoroki’s grin. “If you want us to keep quiet, then you’ll have to do something for me.” 

The duelist watched Todoroki drop his pants, revealing his throbbing cock. 

He gulped, realizing what he had gotten himself into. This was blackmail. But what could he do? Besides, he was still horny.

And...it was a very pretty cock.

Nagisa climbed through the window and stepped into the room. It was dark, but Nagisa’s training had prepared him well. He surveyed the room and noticed another boy in the top bunk. Had he been spying? 

When the boy made eye contact with him, he gasped and tried to hide, but it was too late. Nagisa was already climbing up. He reached the top bunk and uncovered the blanket.

“You like what you see?” Nagisa whispered seductively. He groped the boy’s crotch and felt his erection. “Feels like you’re eager to go,” he teased. “Why don’t we join them?”

Nagisa brought the boy down from the top bunk. Jaden took Todoroki’s dick out of his mouth. “Syrus?” he whispered. “You were watching us?”

Syrus nodded shyly. “I’m sorry, bro, I couldn’t resist.” 

Jaden smiled. “It’s okay Sy,” he whispered. He hadn’t realized how cute Syrus looked when he blushed. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy’s pants drop. Without thinking, he moved in to kiss him. 

Syrus’s eyes grew wide, and his face turned even redder. Their tongues intertwined as they traded saliva, and Syrus even tasted a hint of Todoroki’s pre-cum. He reached down and began to fondle his lover, gently massaging his balls and shaft. Encouraged by Jaden’s whimpers, he decided to take hold of the cock and began to pump it, not realizing he was making a terrible mistake. 

The brunette shot his semen into the air, and as he came to his senses, he discovered that his load had landed directly on Chazz’s face. The boys watched in horror as the beast stirred from his slumber.

“What are all these people doing in my room?!” Chazz sat upright in his bed. He was shocked by what he saw. 

“You Slifer slackers breaking the rules again!” he barked, wiping the cum off of his nose. “Having sex in another student’s room?! And you even brought in outsiders!” 

Jaden was paralyzed with fear. Chazz leapt up and reached for his phone. “Wait till Crowler hears about this!”

“No, Chazz, don’t! Please!” Syrus cried.

But before Chazz could act, he felt a sharp nail lightly pressed against his neck. He froze. Jaden yelped in surprise. Killua had suddenly emerged, nude and erect, and was now holding Chazz hostage. The duelist could feel Killua’s erection poking at his ass.

Nagisa was stunned. Where did he even come from?

“Drop the phone...and your pants too,” Killua hissed into Chazz’s ear.

Chazz gasped as his captor swiped the rod along his buttcrack. He could feel it, even through two layers of cloth. He clenched his teeth. Jaden was about to find out that Chazz, to his embarrassment, had also gotten hard.

After a moment of hesitation, the duelist’s clothes came off. Killua led Chazz over to the desk and bent him over. Todoroki stared at them, enthralled by their pale naked bodies silhouetted in the moonlight. Chazz was now leaning with his elbows on the table. He gasped when Killua grabbed his erection, and started to moan as the boy continued to stroke it. When Chazz looked down, he saw that his member was already glistening with pre-cum. He knew what was coming. 

The hunter pushed his cock inside, and Chazz grunted through his teeth. Now all the other boys were staring at the pair, watching their vanilla bodies rock back and forth. Killua rammed it in over and over, taunting him -- “moan for me, bitch, I know you want to” -- causing Chazz to blush profusely.

Todoroki turned to Nagisa. “Well, now that he’s taken care of, I guess we don’t have to worry about being quiet anymore.” The bluenette grinned and nodded. He immediately grabbed Syrus and thrust his cock into the little boy’s ass. They both cried out in pleasure.

Jaden couldn’t believe what was unfolding in front of his eyes. His rival, the boy of his dreams, was enjoying getting mercilessly pounded by another cute boy, while his best friend moaned taking it in the ass. He couldn’t help but drool as he stared at their dicks, and the sound of the boys’ sacks slapping against each other brought his erection back to life.

Noticing this, Todoroki grabbed Jaden and swept him off his feet. He spread the asscheeks apart and gently lowered Jaden onto his rock hard dick. Syrus watched it slide effortlessly into Jaden’s colon. The brunette moaned at the new sensation. He enjoyed bouncing up and down on Todoroki’s pole so much that he couldn’t hold back his noises.

Killua pushed Chazz down onto his knees. “Looks like you need a little more punishment,” he said. He flipped him onto his back and, before Chazz could protest, slid his cock in once again. The duelist no longer cared about staying quiet. His once-suppressed moans were now flying out of his throat with a primal ferocity as Killua slammed into his tight hole. 

The others followed Killua, though more tenderly. Nagisa smiled lovingly at Syrus as he gently fucked him, and Jaden blushed at how adorable they looked together. Todoroki was mostly quiet, despite being balls deep. He could tell he was reaching Jaden’s G-spot and kept pounding away relentlessly.

In perfect sync, all six boys spurted. Killua shot his load inside, and Chazz’s semen flew onto Jaden’s face. Nagisa blasted in Syrus’s ass, and Todoroki shut his eyes as he filled Jaden. The duelists fired hot, white cum across the bedroom floor, as even more semen overflowed from their buttholes.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After getting dressed, Todoroki leaned against the bunk bed to catch his breath. Now he was supposed to convince someone to come back with them. He looked over at Jaden and saw that he was slumped over in the corner, already asleep. Chazz and Syrus were exhausted too, and had collapsed in a heap in the center of the room.

Todoroki turned to his partners. “They’re asleep. Should we try to find someone else to recruit?”

Killua looked back at the duelists. “I thought they were all pretty good. Let’s tie one of them up and bring them back with us.”

“Well,” Nagisa muttered. “To be honest, I’m pretty tired. We can ask them in the morning. For now, can we just...stay the night?”

Todoroki and Killua looked at each other, then back at Nagisa. Todoroki nodded.

“Sure. That sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: PADM  
https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37240810
> 
> Thanks to Easy69 and Immortal_hxh_warrior who helped me commission this picture!  
And thank YOU for reading! I hope you've been enjoying my fanfic, and if so I would love to read your comments!
> 
> Next time - Episode 7: Reunion


End file.
